


Bite and Scratch and Scream

by bloodscout



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom Otabek Altin, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Leashes, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Oral Sex, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, bratty bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: “You said that if I won gold I could have whatever prize I wanted.” Otabek says, and Yuri can see the plan in his eyes. He almost can’t breathe from anticipation. “I want you naked, on your hands and knees for me.”Yuri scoffs. “Don’t you always?”





	Bite and Scratch and Scream

**Author's Note:**

> title is from lovecats by the cure, because i think i'm fuckin hilarious

The hallway is deserted when Yuri and Otabek get back after the post-Rostelecom festivities, but Yuri still warily scans the doors to make sure no one is about to emerge and interrupt their plans. He doesn’t want Mila, queen of the rumour mill, snooping on his personal life, and he doesn’t think he could stand another call from Viktor and the piggy about “staying safe, sane and consensual”. He knows, ok? He doesn’t need old has-beens to tell him, and he especially doesn’t need to hear details about what the two of them get up to in the dead of night.

 

Otabek’s grip on his wrist is tight, and he feels a little thrill at the possessive gesture. He doesn’t quite know what is in store for tonight, but he is excited nonetheless. He wants to forget about today for a few hours, forget that he missed first place by flubbing a toe loop, of all things. Don’t get him wrong, he’s proud of Otabek for getting gold, he deserved it more than anyone else in the damn competition, but defeat still stings, no matter how much he cares for the person standing above him.

 

After some fiddling with the keycard, they slip into the hotel room, and Otabek is immediately crowding Yuri up against the door. Otabek isn’t kissing him, just pressing his weight into Yuri. Yuri feels the grooves of the door dig into his back, and Otabek’s weight continues to press into his front. It starts to get harder to breathe, and his head swims. Yuri feels a thrill rip through his body, lack of air a mixture of fear and excitement. With a quirk of the lips, Otabek moves backwards, and Yuri is no longer pinned.

 

“You said that if I won gold I could have whatever prize I wanted.” Otabek says, and Yuri can see the plan in his eyes. He almost can’t breathe from anticipation. “I want you naked, on your hands and knees for me.”

 

Yuri scoffs. “Don’t you always?”

 

Otabek launches forward, pressing Yuri into the door again. His teeth find the muscle of Yuri’s shoulder and bite down, hard. Yuri keens, trying to wriggle away. He loves the pain of Otabek’s teeth almost as much as he loves the feeling of being marked.

 

After Yuri’s shoulder is sufficiently purple, Otabek pulls off. “Are you going to be good for me?” He growls.

 

“Am I ever?” Yuri retorts, but moves to take off his clothes anyway.

 

Yuri is loathe to throw the suit in a messy pile, no matter how excited he is, so he hangs it up in the closet. Otabek has taken off his own clothes and thrown a dark blue bathrobe on, and is turning the thermostat up, which Yuri takes to mean that he’s going to be staying naked. He’s not complaining. Good things come of nakedness.

 

“Hands and knees.” Otabek reminds.

 

Yuri drops obediently, but there is still a defiant glint in his eyes. Otabek moves to rifle through his luggage for a moment, and pulls out a black cardboard box. Yuri’s curiosity picks up. He puts the box on the floor and kneels in front of Yuri. He’s taller than Yuri like this, but only just – Otabek has stayed the same height, but Yuri has grown significantly over the past few years. Otabek opens the box, and it takes Yuri a moment to work out exactly what he’s looking at, before his eyes go unspeakably wide. The first thing he sees in the box is a small pleated collar, with accents of light blue, and a sturdy ring on the front. Clipped to the ring is a long, delicate silver chain. The collar is nestled next to a pair of white ears, and surrounding all of that is a stainless steel butt plug, with a long white tail emerging from the end. A light blue bow is tied to the tail.

 

Yuri must have been silent for too long, because there is a tone of worry in Otabek’s voice when he next speaks. “I thought you said you were interested in this, in our Yes/No/Maybe list.”

 

Yuri remembers circling “yes” next to “pet play”, and then scrawling “any kind of cat”, in big letters, in the margin. His eyes stay fixed on the content of the box as he replies “I did, I really did.”

 

Otabek is about to say something again, maybe “Good?” or “Is this ok?”, but Yuri picks up the butt plug and lifts it up to the light.

 

“Isn’t this a bit… small?” He asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

Otabek’s face doesn’t change much, but Yuri recognizes affront when he sees it. It makes him grin, Cheshire-like.

 

“Green?” Otabek asks, and Yuri nods. It’s very, very green.

 

Otabek makes short work of the collar and ears, before moving to the bedside table for lube. Yuri spreads his legs wider, invitingly. He can hear the _snck_ of the lip popping when Otabek returns, and feels the cool lube being spread across his hole. The only benefit of a smaller plug is that it doesn’t require much prep – they can get straight to the good stuff. Yuri has never had a stainless steel butt plug before, and he isn’t prepared for how cold it is when it presses up against him. He has to consciously relax his muscles to allow Otabek to push it in. He relishes the familiar stretch as the plug moves past his hole, filling him up. When it’s seated, Yuri is struck by the weight of it, and the way it is infuriatingly too short to graze against his prostate. He wiggles a little, feeling it move around inside him. He lets out a small pleased _meow_. Otabek runs an appreciative hand over the curve of his ass.

 

“Are you going to be a good kitten for me?” Otabek asks, as he moves to grab Yuri’s leash.

 

Yuri laughs. “No.” He says, because what did Otabek expect?

 

Otabek tilts his head to the side, in a way that says “fair enough”. He pulls at Yuri’s lead experiementally, and the collar pulls taut around Yuri’s neck. Otabek gives another tug, and Yuri eventually follows him over to the desk. Crawling around on the ground makes the plug jostle in Yuri’s ass, and he can’t help but clench around it when they come to a stop. Otabek dials something, and exchanges a few words with the staff member on the other end.

 

“Two chocolate mousses, please. Yes. 312.”

 

As Otabek speaks, he lets the lead go slack, and Yuri takes the opportunity to pull back, tugging on Otabek’s hand until Otabek shoots him a disapproving glare.

 

“Chocolate mousse, Beka.” Yuri teases when Otabek hangs up. “Is that on your meal plan?”

 

Otabek smirks. “Are you saying you don’t want any, my little kitten?”

 

Yuri is definitely not saying that. Silver or not, he’s earned that chocolate mousse. He stays silent as Otabek leads him up onto the bed, but the subservience only lasts so long. Otabek pulls Yuri so that he is lying his head in his boyfriend’s lap, mindful of the ears. Otabek smooths a hand down Yuri’s hair, when Yuri gets and idea.

 

He lifts his head up. “Cats scratch, you know.”

 

Otabek raises an eyebrow. “Do they, now?”

 

Yuri pushes the robe apart, revealing a sliver of Otabek’s tan chest. He runs carefully manicured nails down Otabek’s chest, watching the trails of red spring up in their wake. He relishes the little hisses that Otabek lets out when he digs just a bit too much. Yuri draws patterns on Otabek’s chest for a few moments, before Otabek grabs his wrist and pulls it down to rest on the covers.

 

“As nice as that was,” Otabek says, voice stern. “This is meant to be _my_ prize.”

 

Yuri huffs, but stops resisting Otabek’s grip, relaxing into his lap once more. Otabek continues to run his fingers through Yuri’s hair, his other hand rifling through the bedside drawer for something. When he returns with a brush, Yuri almost melts. He loves when Otabek plays with his hair. It never fails to relax him, with the gentle tugging on his scalp and Otabek’s quiet attention. Yuri lets himself slip into an almost meditative state, as Otabek methodically brushes his hair. He thinks he might purr, if he could roll his r’s for that long. Usually when Otabek does his hair, Yuri ends up with a complicated braid, but today Otabek contents himself with a simple fishtail braid, neat and careful, the end of the braid tickling Yuri’s back. Otabek continues to pet Yuri, right hand resuming its place at the end of Yuri’s leash. After what seems like an inordinately long time, but was in reality probably twenty minutes, there is a knock at the door.

 

“Cover yourself up, kitten, I don’t want to scare the hotel staff.” Otabek whispers, and gets up to answer the door. Yuri grins at the way he has to tug on his robe to cover the scratches on his chest.

 

There are a few muttered words, and then the door closes with a _click_. Otabek places one bowl of mousse on the table, and the other on the floor at the foot of the chair.

 

“Come here.” Otabek beckons, and Yuri obliges, too interested in the chocolate mousse to be difficult. He moves to step out of the bed, before Otabek reminds him “All fours, my kitten.”

 

Yuri seats himself at Otabek’s feet, ass in the air. He is glad that Otabek turned the thermostat up, otherwise he would be uncomfortably cold by this point. Otabek picks up the first spoonful of mousse, slowly sucking it into his mouth and licking it off his lips. His movements are slow, liquid, and he lets the pleasure show in his half-lidded eyes and a breathy moan. It’s a show for Yuri, Yuri knows that, and it works infuriatingly well. He feels heat pooling in his belly, and clenches around the plug again.

 

“Go on, eat.” Otabek encourages.

 

Yuri feels the heat that had been slowly building spike dramatically as he dips down to lick up the mousse. It is sweet on his tongue, but not too sweet, and fills his nose with the rich scent of chocolate. He licks more of it into his mouth, but can’t ignore Otabek’s watchful gaze trained on him. He feels Otabek’s eyes like a brand. He feels blissfully owned, blessedly controlled. He doesn’t have to think about anything like this, only focusing on getting the mousse into his mouth without getting it all over his face.

 

“Stop.” Otabek orders, well before Yuri has finished. “You’re done for now.” He puts Yuri’s bowl back on the table, and wraps the lead around his hand again.

 

He doesn’t have to pull hard for Yuri to move forward, and in a few seconds Yuri is nuzzling into Otabek’s crotch. He can feel the heat on his cheeks, the soft robe rubbing against his nose. He runs his nose teasingly along the line of Otabek’s cock, easy to feel under the fabric.

 

“My beautiful kitten.” Otabek praises, voice low.

 

Yuri continues to rub against Otabek’s cock, mouth beginning to water. He manages to push aside the folds of the robe, and is rewarded with Otabek’s beautiful cock, already moving towards hardness. Yuri kisses along the length of it, inhaling the heady scent of Otabek’s skin, so concentrated in the warm space between his legs. Yuri lets his tongue dart out, licking along Otabek’s shaft. He keeps his licks light, teasing, never giving Otabek as much stimulation as he desires. Unsatisfied, Otabek tugs on the leash, surprising Yuri, who is pulled forward. With his nose pressed against the thatch of Otabek’s hair, Yuri bares his teeth and bites at the skin there, only to be pulled away again by a yank of the leash. He looks up to glare at Otabek. Otabek, infuriatingly, smirks back.

 

“Don’t stop on my account.” Otabek says smugly.

 

Yuri continues to glare, but his tongue sweeps around the head of Otabek’s cock. Otabek’s head falls back and he lets out a quiet groan. Yuri continues to lick, keeping his ministrations light and teasing. He feels Otabek grow increasingly exasperated, his grip on Yuri’s leash growing tighter. Yuri isn’t fazed, though, and continues to lap at Otabek’s cockhead. He lets his tongue trail lower, giving short licks until he gets to Otabek’s balls. He draws circles over the thin skin there, runs the flat of his tongue along the seam, feeling the weight shift under his it. Otabek is still tugging lightly on the leash, bobbing Yuri’s head back and forth, but his free hand comes to circle the base of his cock.

 

Yuri grins. “Impatient, or something?” He teases, lips brushing Otabek’s heated skin.

 

Otabek only growls in response, hand pumping steadily. Yuri traces his path back up again, his licks becoming firmer and more purposeful. He tastes the first bitter beads of precum as he laves the slit, and feels a flush run down his chest. Otabek’s breaths become heavier, and Yuri is rewarded with the sight of his hand moving faster. Yuri dips his head, focusing on Otabek’s frenulum, where he is particularly sensitive. He flicks the tip of his tongue and sucks at the same time, pleased with the noises he’s pulling out of Otabek.

 

“Fuck, Yura.” Otabek groans, hand squeezing around his cock. “So good for me.”

 

“So _now_ I’m Yura, huh?” He jibes.

 

Otabek yanks him up by the leash and glares at him. “You’re a very naughty little kitten tonight.”

 

Yuri huffs out a laugh. Again, what did Otabek honestly expect? He does genuinely enjoy the reactions he’s encouraging, though, so he doesn’t have to think twice before he’s pulling against the lead. Otabek, though, holds him in place.

 

“No,” He chastises. “Stay there and watch.”

 

Yuri whines as Otabek’s hand moves up the length of him, thumb coming to rub over the slit. Yuri lets out a frustrated moan when Otabek _tugs_ at his own cock, pushing himself towards completion. Otabek’s hand sweeps up his length, thumb pressing at the underside, and when he starts to twist off his strokes, Yuri knows he’s close. Otabek lets out a choked of kind of moan, and suddenly he is spilling in thick, milky ropes across Yuri’s face. Yuri closes his eyes, catching it in his eyelashes, and feels his cock jump in response. Otabek breathes deeply for a few moments, then leans forward to cup Yuri’s face. He smears his cum across Yuri’s cheek, dragging it down to his lips. Yuri moans around Otabek’s thumb, the taste of him heavy on his tongue.

 

“I’ll get a cloth.” Otabek announces after he has pushed his thumb into Yuri’s mouth three more times.

 

Yuri turns around to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The first thing he sees is that his face is covered in white strokes of Otabek’s cum. It fuels something raw and possessive in him. His braid hangs over his shoulder, and the fluffy cat’s ears are slightly askew on his head. The blue of the collar contrasts with the pink flush that is creeping up his neck, already colouring his chest. Yuri can see the end of the white tail between his legs, and he can see his cock curved against his stomach, red and achingly hard. The bite mark Otabek left on his shoulder is purple against his pale skin. He feels _awesome_. Otabek returns, carefully wipes the mess from Yuri’s face, the coolness of the cloth contrasting to Yuri’s flushed cheeks. Yuri feels exposed, a shiver setting in.

 

“Get into bed.” Otabek says, not without gentleness.

 

Yuri obliges, feeling boneless as he crawls towards the bed and up under the covers. Otabek is soon curled around him, his chest to Yuri’s back. His fingers play lightly across Yuri’s side, bringing little sparks of sensation to Yuri’s attention. Yuri lets his eyes close when Otabek’s hand finally closes around his cock. Otabek whispers a constant stream of “Good kitten, so lovely for me, my beautiful kitten” in his ear, and Yuri grinds his ass against Otabek’s thigh, shifting the plug around. He feels pressure build in his stomach, and Otabek’s strokes match pace with his breathy gasps.

 

“Beka, Beka, please.” Yuri babbles, hips thrusting forward.

 

Otabek’s thumb catches at Yuri’s corona, and that’s what does it, Yuri thrusting erratically into Otabek’s fist. Otabek coaxes him through the aftershocks, still stroking Yuri when he’s just on the edge of discomfort. Otabek kisses the shell of Yuri’s ear, sending a shiver down Yuri’s spine.

 

“Beautiful Yura.” He praises.

 

He slides out of the bed to wipe his hand clean. Yuri whines at the cold when Otabek peels back the blankets, and holds still as Otabek cleans the mess from the sheets and from Yuri’s sensitive, quickly softening cock.

 

“Ready to take all this off?” Otabek asks, hand resting at the headband.

 

Yuri nods, and Otabek takes off the ears, tossing them in the general direction of his bag. Otabek is more careful when removing the plug from Yuri’s ass, and wraps that up in the damp cloth. Yuri feels suddenly empty, and whimpers at the loss. Otabek runs a soothing hand down Yuri’s back. He has unclipped the leash and is just about the take off the collar when Yuri grabs his hand.

 

“Can we,” Yuri asks, sounding uncharacteristically vulnerable. “Can we leave it on? I want to feel owned, just for a little longer.”

 

Otabek seems surprised, but nods. Yuri pulls the blankets up around himself, and turns on the TV, picking a mindless action flick. Otabek comes to bed with the leftover chocolate mousse, pressing the clean spoon into Yuri’s hand.

 

“For your blood sugar.” He explains.

 

Yuri willingly finishes the mousse, settling against Otabek’s side as the main lead of the film speeds across some generic American city in an expensive, douchey car. Yuri feels happiness blooming in his chest, release from some kind of tension that he had been holding. Otabek’s weight is a welcome, grounding pressure on his side, and the warmth of the blankets makes him drowsy. Despite the loud explosions, Yuri falls asleep in a matter of minutes, soothed by the gentle circles that Otabek is drawing on his shoulder. When he’s sure that Yuri is sound asleep, Otabek takes off the collar, turns off the light, and holds Yuri to his chest until he, too, is asleep.


End file.
